


Finishing

by wild_fables



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:32:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6898642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wild_fables/pseuds/wild_fables
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma & Regina, established Swan Queen fluff, no plot. I found this one-shot mostly written this morning; it practically finished itself. As always, thank you for reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finishing

Regina arched her back and stretched as she walked out of her study, and slowly made her way upstairs. She had not intended to stay for so long, but she became engrossed in her work, and the hours had slipped away.

Once upstairs, she checked in on Henry. She quietly opened his bedroom door, saw that he was asleep, and closed it behind her. Henry was now a teenager, and certainly didn’t need her checking up on him, but while he was still home, Regina would remain his doting, protective mother. She smiled at the thought, and walked down the hall to her own room, closing the door with a quiet click.

The curtains were open, and there was enough light in the room from the night sky that she didn’t bother turning on the lights. She began to undress, unbuttoning her silk blouse, unzipping her skirt, and laying both on the nearby chaise.

“Stop right there.”

A voice, low in the dark and barely more than a whisper, made Regina turn and look towards her bed. However, she was unfazed and continued to undress, bending forward to remove her stockings.

“I said stop right there.”

The voice in the dark repeated, only a little louder. Regina again glanced towards her bed. She smiled, noticing the unruly blonde waves of hair and its owner, now sitting up and leaning on the headboard.

She stepped forward, leaning on the mattress, now dressed only in a lacy bra and matching panties. When she spoke, her voice was low and throaty.

“Considering you’re in my bedroom and in my bed, it seems I should be the one making the demands, Miss Swan.”

She heard Emma sigh and laugh a little, mostly unaffected by Regina’s sass. She suspected that by now Emma knew when she was only teasing. Emma pushed herself forward until she was kneeling in front of Regina. Her fingers slid lightly up Regina’s arms and towards her shoulders. She softly stroked down the length of her back, tracing the curve of her hips, and up again, until Regina felt deft fingers undo the clasp of her bra. It fell forward and was silently discarded.

Emma’s voice came as a whisper in her ear as Regina felt herself being pulled forward.

“Regina, I just wanted you to stop, so I could help you…finish.”

Regina chuckled in the dark, as she lifted herself on the bed and stretched onto Emma’s warm body. She met Emma’s waiting lips with a lingering kiss, and knew they wouldn’t be _finishing_ for a while…

 

_Fin_


End file.
